


caedem

by MerryDreaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Multi-Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Execution, Gen, Gratuitous Murder, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a shitton of content warnings, abuse cw (for idol business parallels), and therefore they must suffer, falling cw, heights cw, i love my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: Executions for some fandom characters. (Basically, drabbles.)





	1. "Cut it out" (Sayaka Maizono)

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, SO. The basics of this is that I'm going to be writing different executions for characters I happen to RP on another site, because I'm bored and also because I can. These are mainly inspired by Murdergames, which are RPs along the lines of Dangan Ronpa; murder mysteries and all that general jazz. 
> 
> tl;dr, this is self indulgent bullshit and mostly done because I can

The lights go dim, and the victorious find they have one less member among their number.

As soon as they register that much, the space in front of them lights up, and it looks like Sayaka's on a stage. If this were any other occasion, she'd be far more comfortable; the stage has always been a home for the Super High School Level Idol, and one she took incredible pride in being on. Yet, there was a sense of foreboding in this one; a shadowy figure stands, as if a judge to score her. Someone to critique, and perhaps, in this sense, the executioner.

There's a pause, for a moment, before the figure gestures to Sayaka.

"Sing."

It's a simple command, in a voice that's unrecognizable; Sayaka startles at it, and looks to the ground to find a microphone, and picks it up on instinct. She's shivering rather clearly, even from a distance. It takes a few moments--to overcome her own nerves, to get herself something resembling together before her voice starts to ring out.

"Kitto, shooting love, shooting heart...  
Motto, takaku taka--"

It's with a sudden motion, it sounds like something is shot out and hits Sayaka. It sends her to the ground, reeling--feeling for the side that was hit, she finds that there's a knife wedged into her hip, and blood seeping from it. It takes everything in her not to scream, but the being speaks up again before she gets the chance.

"There was no spirit in your voice. No enthusiasm, no love. We don't like this part of you; cut it out and start from the top."

There's horror on Sayaka's face, as she feels her body move without her own input--the pain is distant in her head, as she starts to sing again. She has to, right? Maybe her execution won't be so painful, if she does it right. That's her thought, and she tries again, forcing her spirit to come through.

Another knife shoots out and hits her in the back, forcing her to the ground once again. Tears start to prick at Sayaka's eyes, and the being speaks up again.

"That was so forced. Cut it out, and start from the top."

And it repeats, many times over.

When she fumbles on her feet due to the pain, a knife shoots out and hits her right arm. "Cut that out and try again."  
When she loses the microphone in her hand due to a loss of focus, another joins it and hits her in her left leg. "Cut that out and try again."  
When she tries to dance, to act like she knows what she's doing, she's struck in her left hip. "Cut that out and try again."  
When she stutters from pain, the shot knife jams itself in her stomach. "Cut that out and try again."  
When she simply starts to cry, foregoing the singing altogether, her right knee is targeted and she's sent to the floor. "Cut that out and try again."

It's clear, after a certain point, that something is puppeting her; with the knives sticking out the way they are and the blood on the ground, it's clear that Sayaka lacks the energy needed to even make another attempt. And yet, she's strung up, tear stained and bloody as she tries, once more, to sing.

There's a pause, as she makes it through the first part of the song. She waits for a bit, as if waiting for some kind of approval from the being. It takes a few moments, but when it speaks again...

"We have no use for you, here. Goodbye."

A knife shoots out, and hits her in the throat; perhaps as a mercy, but it jams itself in and she's unceremoniously cut from whatever was puppeting her around, landing on the floor below. And it's over.


	2. And Break (Felicia ft. guest star Corrin)

The lights go dim once the last vote is cast, and there's the sound of a hatch opening up and the shriek of a woman as she falls.

It's not long before a screen turns on, showing Felicia on a platform somewhere that can't be reached. It's unstable, from the looks of it--the maid is already having a hard enough time keeping steady on the platform, and it's not helped by her poor balance in general. What lies in front of her is a a very narrow pathway, and with the platform leaning as much as it is, Felicia is forced onto it, arms out to keep her balance.

She doesn't look down--she's never been one to fear heights, but this sort of tightrope walking above a seemingly endless pit isn't Felicia's idea of a good time. It takes careful steps, but Felicia begins to walk.

It's an arduous walk, to be certain--Felicia's eyes dart between her feet and in front of her, attempting to keep her balance as she walks a seemingly endless path. That's when the mechanisms begin to start, beginning to fling all manner of things at Felicia's head and shatter in the distance. Teacups whiz by her head as she walks, alongside trays, plates, and the like. It takes every bit of Felicia's will to keep herself steady, as she tries not to startle at every single sound--it feels like a day in her life, to be certain. Broken items, spilled trays, and if what's flung next is any indication, poorly prepared tea.

And it _scalds_. It takes all of Felicia's willpower not to yelp as the liquid seeps into her clothing and onto her skin, burning like crazy. She's trying so hard, only to come this far and potentially fail...

That's when a light seems to shine, at the end of the line. Felicia's resolve is instantly restored when she sees it--it's how she knows there's an end to this. She'll make it through. She was slated for death, but she'll make it through this and make sure Corrin is safe.

"Felicia!!"

\--And that's when Felicia startles, almost enough to lose her balance. It's probably a miracle that she recognizes the voice, and it's a shock.

"Lady Corrin?! How did you get down here? Where are you?!"

"Felicia, it's okay! I'm not going to let them take you! I'm going to get you out of here!!"

"But--but how?!"

"Please, just trust me! I'm coming from the other side, so there must be a way for you to get there!"

"Are you...are you sure?!"

"I'm positive!"

"Okay..." Felicia takes a deep breath, her resolve steeled. "Okay, Lady Corrin! I'll make it over there, I swear it!"

"I'm coming for you, Felicia, just keep going!"

With newly found determination, Felicia keeps walking. Her steps are steady and focused, and she talks to herself to keep her determination.

"It's...it's okay, Felicia! You can do this--you've just got to make it to the end of this line, and then you can be free! You're Super Felicia now! You can do anything! You can do it and get out of here!"

She's scalded, many times over--she's nearly jumped so many times from the sound of items breaking. Felicia is in so much pain, but she knows her suffering will be worth it. It always was, for Corrin. She'd do anything for her--including sending every single person to their death when she was proven to be a hostage. She knew what she was doing, and what the risks were. But she'd get out. She'd get her lady out, and even work to get the others out. Everything was going to be fine!

Felicia reaches the seeming end of the line, the light becoming far too bright to see what's ahead. This is it--this is the end, and she hears a door open up ahead. That must be Corrin, and she's waiting now. She just needs to take a few more steps--

"Felicia, I'm here! Keep walking, I know you can--"

The lights quickly dim again, before Felicia takes her final step--and it shows that there was no proper end of the line. There's a platform ahead, where Corrin is standing, but it's too far away to get a proper glimpse. 

"Woah, woah, _no_ \--!"

There's nothing ahead. Just the end of the tightrope, as Felicia falls off and Corrin's horrified shriek echoes as she does.

" _FELICIA_!!"

There's a good twenty seconds or so, of simply screaming-- _I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this, I don't wanna die, please_ \--

And then the sickening _crack_ of the body meeting the floor below. And then...it's done.


End file.
